


Spare Me A Glance

by ekzxo (280_728)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, bowler!jaehyun, waiter!taeyong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 03:04:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17890316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/280_728/pseuds/ekzxo
Summary: Jaehyun is oblivious to the way he receives extra cheese on his nachos at the bowling alley.





	Spare Me A Glance

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by jaehyun in isac bowling tournament!

It’s a hobby that gives him a peculiar thrill, even if he’s barely learned the weight of a heavy plastic ball for a couple of weeks. Ever since Johnny signed the two of them up for some tournament to make easy money, it’s all Jaehyun is passionate about.   
  
The feelings come from the how shiny the ball is compared to other athletic ones. It’s how it glides so smoothly on the lane, knocking down pins with a chaotic, yet pleasing sound. Something about that noise of tumbling pins puts him at ease. And when there’s a cheer amongst his closest friends, that’s even better.   
  
Jaehyun polishes his equipment while waiting for a server to bring some finger food. Though... that’s something strange to him, probably the weirdest thing about bowling. It’s the thing that irks him and makes him question why he likes bowling and bowling alleys for a split second. Why do people stick their fingers into these balls, that many others touch, and go off eating finger appetizers?    
  
He does it anyways, once his feet are tucked into his shoes fittingly, he looks over his shoulder to see his basket of nachos. Bright yellow on the crisp tortillas with slices of juicy green jalapeños make his stomach growl. He hadn’t had breakfast before his college courses, and now it’s about two in the afternoon. Of course he’s famished, but these appetizers suffice whilst he can play and eat.    
  
“Oh, boy.” An echo comes from across him. Jaehyun indulges on his — quote — meal — unquote — because he already knows it’s Johnny, the one who cares to compete, but doesn’t care to dedicate his practice time as much compared to Jaehyun.    
  
“Hey.” Jaehyun says with a mouth full. He thumbs at the side of his lip before averting his attention towards his best friend, bowling partner, mentor, all that.   
  
“I swear.” Johnny rolls his eyes before chucking his duffel bag onto the chairs.   
  
Jaehyun scoffs, “What?”   
  
“Someone is always giving you more cheese than me, why? You know, walking here, I look at other peoples plates and I’m telling you, they don’t get that treatment. Why haven’t you ever looked at the server or chef yet? They’re probably... into you.” Johnny pokes at Jaehyun’s cheek.    
  
Jaehyun’s stomach tickles at that, the thought of someone admiring him with one scoop of cheese too much. Maybe last month, he would of came here and chatted over a bar table with this employee. But today, he could care less about mingling. He’s got a bowling competition to win, whoever this is would only be a distraction.   
  
Then something else occurs in Jaehyun’s mind. “What if it’s an old lady who’s concerned for my health since I’m always training for six hours unlike you.”   
  
“Trust me, I’ve seen him.”   
  
“You’re crazy,” Jaehyun mumbles and begins to prepare he and Johnny name on the keypad. He turns around for a second, “And straight.”   
  
“Straight doesn’t mean you can’t know what eye candy is.”   
  
“Eye candy? Never mind, keep it to yourself.” Jaehyun is certain his friend is delusional.  _ What a slang out of his mouth. _   
  
Johnny finally prepares himself for their practice. He sports a tracksuit, pants hugging his long legs and his broad shoulders defined beneath the velvet. Jaehyun won’t admit but sometimes he thinks Johnny has the perfect body for bowling. He’s just so long and slim.   
  
Jaehyun is misguided in the midst of his thoughts, barely becoming alert when his ears catch a voice that doesn’t belong to Johnny nor the regulars who always occupy lane twenty six neighborly to their special spot. He turns around and spots a figure two heads shorter than Johnny, hands propped on his waist as he has a stance that Jaehyun cant pinpoint. He stands oddly too happy and confidently to be at work. Then again, it’s a bowling alley. Jaehyun fucking adores this place.   
  
“I could get you two strawberry milk shakes on the house!” He says in this cheerful voice, that Jaehyun once again, cannot believe.   
  
“Ah, I’ll take one. But he seems like a peachy boy, doesn’t he?”   
  
At that, Johnny and their server simultaneously turn around. Jaehyun notices that he’s in a fluffy apron-tutu of some sort and checker patterned roller skates. The dim lighting and the overtake of the neon lights really bring out this glow to his face when Jaehyun quickly glances, before averting his eyes to anywhere but the twinkle in  _ his _ .    
  
“I’m not a peachy boy.” Jaehyun pouts with his arms crossing over his chest. He doesn’t even know what that means.    
  
“We were talking about drinks. Unless you’d like to see what Taeyong thinks about you being a peachy boy.”    
  
Johnny should stop prying into Jaehyun’s life like this because— well because. And he makes no sense. He’s the type of friend who doesn’t know what no means, when it comes to setting up. Because Johnny is a catch, he’s cheesy and has terrible ways of seduction, but it works. He thinks he’s only helping Jaehyun, whenever he does this, but as of right now, Jaehyun doesn’t want that.   
  
“Well, I need to take a wee,” Johnny excuses himself, patting that boy on the shoulder then waves at Jaehyun.   
  
It brings Jaehyun back to point one, Johnny does not accept declines.   
  
“We don’t have peach smoothies,”  _ Taeyong _ — Jaehyun is sure of — says.   
  
“Oh no, I don’t even like peaches. He calls me that because of my cheeks,” Jaehyun pauses at that, remembering how Johnny taught him about trendy emoticon meanings, “these,” he points to his face.   
  
“Well, okay. Is there anything in particular that you want?”   
  
_ For Johnny to come back. _ “No, I just like nachos. It’s all I ever really get here. Not that the other stuff are bad it’s just that I really, really like the cheese. I like to eat the chips with the cheese. And usually they happen to bring jalapeños which I never considered before but since my second visit, I’ve been requesting those on the side. On second thought, can I have some water, please?”   
  
Rambling. Way too much rambling, he’s parched. He doesn’t get why he’s rambling either, because sure Johnny is right — waiter boy is cute — bUT Jaehyun isn’t interested.   
  
“Good to know. And yes, peach boy,” Taeyong says with a toothy grin.    
  
Jaehyun is taken aback by that. He spews out a quick, “Huh?”   
  
Taeyong shrugs, swaying shoulders from left to right. It’s this cute little gesture of some sort that makes Jaehyun refrain from grinning.   
  
“I don’t exactly have a name to call you by.”   
  
Uncrossing his arms, Jaehyun extends his arm out to formally introduce himself, which Taeyong reacts to. He shakes his hand with this soft, warmth. See, Jaehyun isn’t entirely bad at talking to people, it’s just that Johnny likes to push and push. He would of probably talked to taeyong on his own, if it wasn’t for the whole bowling competition.    
  
Considerably, around someone like Taeyong, his mouth doesn’t actually know how to stop...    
  
“Jaehyun. Rookie bowler, trying to win a competition in less than two weeks. Three visits a week have done it so far. Nice to meet you. Gosh, sorry for my talking.”   
  
“Yes, I’ve noticed all of that,” Taeyong says waving his hand, “I actually serve you and Johnny every time.”   
  
“That’s nice.”   
  
“It’s only because boss insists I know what you guys order best.”   
  
“Oh.” Jaehyun deflates at that without reason.   
  
“I should get back to work.” Taeyong shares before strutting up the stairs, not before dropping a plastic container of jalapeños at their table.    
  
Johnny somehow coincidentally arrives to the seats, just as Taeyong vanishes from the vicinity. He’s smiling way to wide that it kind or creepy Jaehyun out.   
  
“So, brother!”   
  
Jaehyun chucks his fist at Johnny’s bicep. He grumbles, “You read the situation wrong! Idiot.”   
  
Johnny smirks. “And if I had, you’re upset with that?”   
  
“No, I’m looking to win a bowling competition. I don’t have time to date. How many times have I told you that!”   
  
“Well, if he gives extra cheese to other customers, you wouldn’t be upset would you?”   
  
“You’re the only one who’s noticed the cheese!”   
  
Johnny is officially an idiot. He’s a good bowler, so it’s not the right decision to find a new partner. He’s also Jaehyun’s best friend. It means Johnny is Jaehyun’s idiot.    
  
And Taeyong, he’s just their bowling alley waiter.

**Author's Note:**

> this is supposed to be a long ass one shot, rathered than a chaptered fic, but i am too excited to post this, so here's what i have for now and its likely i'll make everything happen in the next update!!! let me know what you think, or if you have any other ideas for this - though things are mostly planned, and indulgent!


End file.
